Now And Forever
by Misto4Ever
Summary: Will Mistoffelees ever be able to tell Victoria his true feelings? Lots of Misto/Vicki fluff
1. Chapter 1 Love

Chapter 1- Love

Mistoffelees was sitting in the junkyard in his favorite spot,the rusty pipe where he had once watched Victoria dance alone in the moonlight. He, for lack of a better word, loved her even though he thought he had no chance with the princess of the Jellicle tribe. All of the toms who were much older and even better looking than him all admired the pure white queen. He was just a young, magical cat with powers he did not fully know how to use yet. His only real accomplishment he had ever acheived was that of bringing his leader,Old Deuteronomy, back after Macavity had kidnapped him at the last Jellicle Ball.

He was good friends with The Rum Tugger, who was like a brother to him, and Munkustrap who was second in command, like a father to him, and the leader of the tribe when Old Deuteronomy is away. Misto himself was only considered a young cat, neither an adult or a kitten, and he was the youngest tom in the tribe. He mostly hung out with the female kittens like Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra and he also spent a lot of time with Victoria and Rumpleteazer. Mistoffelees himself was the son of the notorious villain, Macavity, but he was nothing like his evil father. Misto had no idea who his mother might have been because he was found by Munkustrap when he was a very young kit. He had been abandoned in a remote part of the junkyard when he was only few weeks old. Munkustrap and Tugger had wondered along and seeing the poor kit out all alone in the pouring rain, took him back to the tribe where he was soon accepted by Old Deuteronomy. When Misto's magical powers had become apparent Tugger seemed to be very fascinated with him and so now he and Tugger were like brothers. Mistoffelees assumed he had gotten his powers form his villianious father but he had chosen to use his powers for good instead of evil.

The Jellicle Ball had ended only a few hours ago and they had sent the old, mistrusted cat, Grizabella, up to the Heavyside Layer after forgiving her. Misto did not think Tugger had fully forgiven her though because when everyone else finally touched after following Victoria's lead, he had stayed by himself, away from the crowd. Soon the few cats who did not normally live around the Junkyard like Bustopher Jones and The Rumpus Cat would be leaving the junkyard to go back to their homes. Skimble would also be heading off for the railway for a little while and he wouldn't be back for a few days. It was midday and a few cats were starting to get up and move aorund after resting for a little while after staying up all night for the Jellicle Ball. Misto noticed people crowding around Bustopher and Skimble as they were geting ready to leave. He padded over and nodded to Bustopher and hugged Skimble. When everyone had at last said their goodbyes, Bustopher and Skimble stood in front of Deuteronomy and he nodded to them, dismissing them. Skimble bounded off towards the railway while Bustopher headed off towards the town. When they were gone, the kittens,Victoria, and Rumpleteazer were shooed away by Tugger so they decided to start a play fight while a few cats turned to watch in , Pouncival, and Alonzo decided to start a small competiton and they were seeing who could so the best and most backflips and handstands. Mungojerrie, Cassandra, Bombalurina, Exotica, Coricopat, and Tantomile were watching the kittens play along with Munkustrap and Tugger. Demeter, Munkustrap's mate, was sitting alone up on the rafters above the rest of the tribe watching the rest of the tribe silently. Tugger would occasionally shout words of encouragement to the kittens which made them squeal with delight.

Munkustrap looked away from the kittens and saw Mistoffelees sitting on his own, away from the small group of Jellicles. He padded over to sit next to him, giving him a friendly smile. Munkustrap knew a lot about Misto but he did not know about his crush on Victoria, no one knew but Misto himself.

"Hey Misto is something wrong?" asked Munkustrap with a concerned look on his face.

"Not really I just really can't wait until next year's Jellicle Ball where hopefully I'll be chosen to come of age." he was not a lie he was looking foreward to the upcoming Jellicle Ball but that wasn't what was bothering him right now. Misto wanted to tell someone very badly about his crush on Victoria but he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anyone because he didn't want everyone finding out. He should tell Munkustrap because he had been like a father to him just like Tugger had been like his older brother ever since they had both found him that one night about a year ago. While Misto was thinking, Munkustrap seemed to have noticed the contemplating look on his face.

"Yeah that's up to Old Deuteronomy not me. But I can tell something else is bothering you. I'm like your father and you can tell me anything you know that right?" asked Munkustrap in a bit of a concerned voice. Mistoffelees looked up at him and saw Munkustrap was looking at him sadly, waiting for him to answer. He didn't was to disappoint Munk, he was right, he should be able to tell him anything. Misto gave him a sad look in return and said, " Yeah I know I can tell you anything, you're like a father to me. But the problem is that I'm not sure I should tell anyone what's bothering me, its kind of personal."

Munkustrap gave him a small smile."Misto listen to me. If something is troubling you that much you need to tell someone about it, someone you can trust. You trust me don't you?"

"Yeah I trust you Munk its just........I dunno I just don't think I should tell anyone. It doesn't matter anyway.....he trailed off thinking 'She doesn't love me.'

"Come on Misto what harm would it do? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, Trust me." said Munkustrap, that look of sadness still in his eyes.

Mistoffelees hesitated. Should he tell him? He decided he would thinking 'What harm can it do if he doesn't tell anyone?'

"Well......." he began hesitantly, Munkustrap nodded telling him to continue," I've felt this way forquite a long time now but I didn't want to tell anyone because I don't want everyone finding out. But.....I - I like this queen and I really really like her but I don't think she likes me." he finshed sheepishly, looking down at the ground not sure if he wanted to see Munkustrap's reaction.

"Is this queen about your age?"asked Munkustrap. Mistoffelees nodded without even looking up. Munkustrap flicked Misto with his tail and he looked up to see him gazing towards the kittens, who were still playing.

"Well who is it then?" Munkustrap asked curiously, looking back at Mistoffelees for an answer. Misto hesitated for a second but finally whispered almost too faintly to hear, "Victoria."

Munkustrap looked at Mistoffelees, his expression unreadable and then looked back towards the kittens.

"Well at least you like her and not Jemima." he said with a faint grin. Misto's ears perked up."Why is it better than liking Jemima?"he asked very curious now.

"Well you see I'm allowed to tell you this because he doesn't care, but you see Alonzo has a bit of a crush on Jemima." Munkustrap answered with a grin. Mistoffelees also grinned at hearing this. Alonzo had always been friendly and flirty with the kittens but he seemed particularly friendly with Jemima. After giving a little chuckle Munkustrap's face suddenly turned serious again and he turned to Misto.

"Just remember Mistoffelees," he said in a serious tone, "That you can tell me anything no matter what it might be, if its bothering you, tell me ok? I just want you to be able to trust me completely because I'm here to help you. That's why Tugger and I saved you when you were a kit. We weren't about to just leave a helpless kit there alone. And after rescuing you both me and Tugger have grown more fond of you than any one else in the tribe. You're a good cat and nothing like your father. I know that you would do anyhting in your power to protect this tribe and never do anything to harm anyone in it."

Mistoffelees looked seriously up at Munkustrap, taking in all that he had said. It was all completely true. Munkusrap then smiled at him and held out his arms. Mistoffelees accepted his embrace, hugging him with a smile on his face knowing that finally someone else understood his problems, other than himself. Mistoffelees knew now that he didn't have to face this world alone, he had friends like Munkustrap and Tugger who would do anythng to help him, no matter what.

Munkustrap seemed pleased with all the help and advice he ahd given Mistoffelees, he seemed to be in a better mood with a big smile on his face. Misto looked up at him and then glanced at the kittens, asking if he should go join them. Munkustrap nodded with a grin and Misto bounded off excitedly towards them. A few of the girls looked up as he bounded over. Etcetera looked up at him and then pounced on his back playfully. He rolled over, throwing her off and was then tackled by Jemima and Teazer as well. Munkustrap came back over a joined the crowd around where the kits were playing, and sat down next to Tugger. When Mistoffelees had gotten Teazer and Jemima off of him, he jumped on Etcetera's back only to be bowled over by Victoria. He landed on his back whith Victoria over top of him, playfully swiping at him with her paws, her claws sheathed. She was smiling her beautiful smile and Misto forgot to fight back. He was in his own little world where the only thing that mattered was Victoria.

Then out of nowhere Etcetera,Teazer,Jemima,and Electra all jumped on top of Victoria and they all landed on Mistoffelees, knocking the breath out of him. Misto heard Tugger, Munkustrap, and the rest of the tribe roaring with laughter as Misto tried unsuccessfully to push them all off of 's tail was in his face, Jemima's paw was over his mouth, and Teazer's foot was on his eye. Taking pity on him, Tugger ran over and picked up Etcetera, Alonzo picked up Jemima, Mungojerrie picked up Teazer,and Munkustrap picked up Electra and they ran off with them, laughing at thier squeals of surprise. They set them down over by Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, who started to do backflips over them. Misto laughed and swiped Victoria's tail out of his face then got back on his paws while Victoria flicked him with her tail and ran off towards the others giggling happily with a beautiful smile on her face. Mistoffelees grinned and padded over to Munkustrap and Tugger in a much better mood now. Munkustrap gave him a knowing look and Tugger was grinning at the kits' squeals of delight every time Pounce and Tumble did a flip over them. Misto cuffed Munkustrap on the back of his head telling him to keep his mouth shut and then gave him a quick hug and he purred with the delight of having so much fun in the play fight with Victoria, Teazer, and the kittens.

The mystical twins Coricopat and Tantomile soon padded off to the side of the junkyard to rest for the night. The sun was setting and everyone should be getting ready to sleep but the kits were too hyper and needed to be calmed down. Demeter, who had watched everything from above, slowly padded over to a corner of the junkyard to wait for her mate, Munkustrap. When Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie and Pouncival headed off as well, the kittens padded over to Tugger to nuzzle him fondly while Bombalurina wached from a distance. Alonzo came over to help Munkustrap, Mistoffelees, and Tugger try to calm the kittens down. When Munkustrap made the announcement that Old Deuteronomy had headed off to the village and would be gone for a few days, the kittens finally seemed to be tired and they all curled up in a corner of the junkyard along with Rumpleteazer and Victoria. Tugger, with his fan club finally getting to sleep, curled up on the big tire in the front of the junkyard. Munkustrap then nodded to Mistoffelees, signaling for him to get to sleep as well. Misto nodded goodnight to both Munkustrap and Tugger and then padded over to the rusty pipe which was close to where the kittens had curled up to sleep. He settled down into the pipe and took one last look at the junkyard and saw Munkustrap and Alonzo checking on everyone to make sure they were safely asleep. Mistoffelees' eyes strayed towards where the kittens slept and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the white queen, Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2 Confession

Chapter 2- Confession

Mistoffelees awoke the next morning to the sight of Jemima jumping on top of him. She giggled and said, "Get up sleepyhead!" and ran off back to the other kits .Misto yawned, stretched, and climbed out of the pipe to see that the sun was already very bright and high in the sky. He must have overslept. Tugger walked over to him with a smile of amusement on his face. "Were you planning on sleeping all day Misto? I wouldn't have sent Jemmy to wake you, but Munkustrap wants to talk to you so I figured I'd better wake you up." said Tugger, nodding to a corner of the junkyard where Munk sat alone with a comtemplating look on his face. Mistoffelees gave Tugger a questioning look but he only gave him a look that said 'Just go see what he has to say'. Curious now, Misto walked over to Munkustrap and sat down beside him. Munk turned to look at him with the same sad expression he had had the night before. He gave Mistoffelees a small smile and then turned his gaze to the sky, not looking at anything in particular, but he seemed to be thinking.

"Tugger said you wanted to talk to me." Mistoffelees said, breaking the silence.

Munkustrap looked back to him again and said, "Yes I do need to speak with you, but I'm not sure how you're going to take the news I have to give you." He looked sorrowfully at Misto again and Mistoffelees really wanted to know what was bothering him so much.

"Just tell me Munk, I'm sure I can handle it." he said assuredly.

"Well I was going to wait until you were older to tell you but I guess your old enough, your almost a full grown tom now. I decided to tell you this after listening to how honest you were with me last night when you told me about Victoria. So I figured I should be completely honest with you as well."

"What's on your mind that is so important to tell me? Now I'm really curious as to why you are acting so strangely."  
Munkustrap looked at him again, his gaze still filled with sorrow, but now there was a spark of amusement there as well. Mistoffleees definitly wasn't the frightened Kit he and Tugger had found that one faithful night.

Munk allowed himself a small smile before answering."It's a really long story and I don't know if you'll ever look at the cats involved the same way again that's why I'm a bit hesitant to tell you Misto."

Mistoffelees gave him antoher questioning look. "Well I guess I'll never find out if you don't tell me now will I? Please just tell Munk, I can handle it."

"Well its a really long story so I'll try to shorten it a bit." Munk began hesitantly. "You see it goes back a long time ago with Old Deuteronomy's nineth wife had two kittens who are still in the Jellicle Tribe to this day and very few cats know they are brothers."

"Who are they?"

"Well one is Tugger believe it or not. Yes he is the son of Old Deuteronomy, and you should be honored to know that because not many cats do." Munkustrap stated with a faint smile at Misto.

"Well I guess that's cool, Tugger's related to Deuteronomy........I would have never guessed that. But then who is his brother?"

Munkustrap looked very hesitant to answer Misto's question. He turned to Mistoffelees with a small smile on his face and said, "Well his brother is..........well..........me." Munkustrap finally said looking a bit sheepish.

Mistoffelees jumped to his paws with a disbeleiving look on his face, which immedietly turned into a huge smile."Tugger's your brother? Munkustrap that's awesome! I can't believe that! I would have never guessed! Wait why was that so hard to tell me?" said Misto excitedly but then he noticed that Munk's gaze had turned sad again.

"No Misto that's not the hard part to tell, though I'm glad you took it so well. The hard part has yet to come so if want to hear it calm down a bit." Munkustrap said,and to Misto's surprise he sounded pretty stern. Munkustrap was never stern with him. Mistoffelees sat back down and looked at Munk, a little nervous about what he still had to explain.

"Well, then Deuteronomy's nineth wife left and no one knows what happend to her. But before she dissapeared, she left one last kit alone in the junkyard. I'm not sure how to tell you this Misto but this is a part of this story that you kind of already know. That being the fact that Macavity is your father. Well the hardest part to tell is.........that Macavity was the one last kit. He is also Deuteronomy's son and his last son at that. Now if you think about this then you will see that makes Deuteronomy your grandfather and me and Tugger your uncles." finished Minkustrap looking up into Misto's eyes, waiting to see his reaction.

Mistoffelees only registered complete shock on his face. He was actually realted to Munk and Tugger? And they were brothers? And both of them and his own evil father were Old Deuteronomy's sons? Misto was completely at a loss for words. He looked up to see Tugger walking over with a bit of a frown on his face.

"How badly did he take it?" asked Tugger with a swift glance at Misto before turning to Munkustrap for an answer.

"I don't know he hasn't said anything yet. He did seem excited about knowing you and me were brothers. But the part about Macavity shocked him." said Munkustrap to Tugger and then he looked towards Misto with a bit of a worried look on his face.

Mistoffelees looked up and saw both Munk and Tugger were waiting for him to answer how he felt now. He was more shocked than anything. But he was also a little bit thrilled that he was related to Munk and Tugger but finding out that they were evil, notorious Macavity's brothers had shocked him quite a bit. He didn't know what to say. He did want them to know, though, that he did not take all of the news badly.

"Well..........I dunno.........what to say..........really......wow." stuttered Misto.

"See I knew he would take it badly......I should have never told him." said Munkustrap, tears coming to his eyes.  
Tugger seemed crestfallen as well while he tried to comfort his brother.

"No, no , no I didn't mean that in a bad way! I'm just really surprised that's all! Yeah it was really great up until you mentioned Macavity.......But I think its great that you and Tugger are brother's and I'm related to both of you!" said Misto finally overcoming his shock with a big smile on his face now. He jumped up next to Munkustrap and smiled warmly at both him and Tugger.

Munkustrap looked up at Misto, blinking tears form his eyes and said, "You really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! Even if I wasn't actually related to you, I would still think of you as my father and Tugger as my big just makes it even better to know I'm related to you even if Macavity's your brother." Mistoffelees replied with a grin. Munkustrap held out his arms and Misto accepted his embrace. When he let go he jumped up beside Tugger and said, "Well I guess your my uncle but you'll always be like a big brother to me. Cheer up! It's nice to know we're actually related but that won't really change me thinking of you as a brother." Mistoffelees held out his arms to him and Tugger gave him a huge smile while happily accepting Misto's hug. After smiling at them both again he gave them a nod and then bounded off to talk to some others of the tribe.

As he was walking over to greet Alonzo, he was tackled by a ball of white fur, which turned out to be Victoria. She was giggling playfully so Misto jumped up and tackled her this time, though being careful not to harm her. After they had played for a little while he got up, shook himslef and gave his fur a quick lick. He then looked up at his friend with a smile on his face. Victoria was smiling as well, with her pretty grin and her beautiful eyes.

"So why did you get up so late today?" she asked.

"Well I was up helping Munk and Alonzo get you guys to calm down enough so you could sleep last night." Misto replied wiht a small laugh.

Victoria grinned."Munkustrap is like your dad isn't he?" she asked softly.

"Yeah he is. I actually just found out a little bit ago that he and Tugger are brothers and also two of Old Deuteronomy's sons which makes them my uncles."

She was bit surprised at this news."Munk and Tugger are brothers?And you're related to them?Does that make Macavity their brother and Deuteronomy's son as well?"

"Yeah Macavity's their brother and Deuteronomy's son. So yeah I'm like their nephew since I'm his son." explained Mistoffelees.

Victoria seemed fascinated wiht this information. "Well that's interesting. I never knew they were brothers and I didn't know they were related to Macavity for letting me know Misto." she said with a cute little she grinned mischeviously and started to sing, "Oh! Well! I never was there ever a cat so clever as Magical !" and as soon as the other kittens heard her, they started to sing as well. Alonzo looked over and then grinned to Tumble and Pounce who also started to sing along. Munkustrap and Tugger grinned widely and started to sing. Now the whole tribe was singing and Tugger threw in some of his verses from the song he had written himself for Misto at the Jellicle Ball. When they were finished singing everyone was laughing and smiling and in a very good mood. Mistoffelees flicked Victoria with his tail playfully, though he was glad she had started singing because hearing his song had cheered him up a lot.

When everyone padded off to calm down a bit, Misto noticed that Jemima was sittin in the corner of the Junkyard all alone, which was very unusual for her."Jemima? Is something wrong?" he asked as he walked up to her. She turned to look at him with a thoughtful and somewhat sad expression on her face. It took her a second and when she seemed to realize that Mistoffelees was talking to her she said, "Oh its nothing really Misto........."

He frowned and sat down beside her."Oh come on you can tell me what's the matter, I'm your friend." he said gently.

She looked hopefully a him." Well I've just been thinking lately, more wondering really, who my parents are. I mean Skimble found me on the railway, abandoned, and no one has any idea who my parents might have been, I don't even remember them because I was so young. Victoria told me about you being related to Munkustrap and Tugger and at least you know who your father is, whether he is a villain or not. I have no idea who my mother and father are or might have been and I'll probably never find out either. I've just been comtemplating that ever since I came into the tribe." Jemima finished thoughtfully, Mistoffelees looked at her, and he felt sorry for her. She was right though. At least he knew who his father was, she had no idea who she was related to. She must be very confused, not knowing who to trust or love or even hate.

"Hey not everyone knows who they're related to, you're not the only one." Misto asssured her. Jemima looked up at him with a smile now on her face.

"Thanks Misto, You're a good friend." she said, seeming to get back to her usual hyper self. Mistoffelees held out his arms and she hugged him, happy that he had cheered her up. She smiled again and looked towards the other kittens and young queens who were just laying in the middle of the junkyard. Misto had a sudden idea.

"Hey Jemmy I was wondering, do you have a crush on anyone? Other than Tugger of course."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Ah no reason only that I know someone who has a crush on you." Mistoffelees grinned mischeviously.

Jemima's ears perked up. "And who might that be?"

His answer was to grin and look towards the other end of the junkyard where Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Plato and Pouncival were hanging out. Jemima looked over as well and then turned back to him and asked, "Which one?"

Misto turned back to her as well and said, "Can't you guess? Which one of them is always friendly with the kittens, especially you?"

Jemima looked back at the toms again and then asked quietly, "Alonzo?" Mistoffelees grinned widely and looked at him in disbelief and then in excitement. "Are you serious? Alonzo has a crush on me?"

Misto laughed and said, "Yeah I'm serious, Munkustrap told me himself. He said Alonzo didn't care if people find out that he likes you. That must mean he wanted you to find out."

Jemima jumped up excitedly and spun in a circle."Does that mean you like him too?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Well I didn't really have a huge crush on him but I do like him and now I know he likes me." She looked over at the toms again. This time Alonzo looked over and he smiled warmly to Jemima. She glanced at Misto, asking for persmission to go over and talk to him. He nodded. She squealed with delight, gave Mistoffelees a quick hug of thanks, and then bounded over to Alonzo and his friends.

Still grinning, Mistoffelees padded over to where Tugger was sitting. He sat down next to him on the tire, and Tugger looked over at him, smiling as well. "So what were you and Jemima talking about?" Tugger asked curiously.

"Well she's been wondering about who her parents might be. And I also told her what Munk told me, that Alonzo has a crush on her."

"Munk told you that? Well I think its kind of obvious that he likes her."

"Yeah it kinda is a bit obvious isn't it?" said Misto with a laugh.

Munkustrap walked over to them and looked at Mistoffelees. "Hey Misto I have a feeling I know what you and Jemima were talking about. Just look at those two flirting over there." Munkustrap said nodding to Alonzo and Jemima. Jemmmy was giggling and blushing a lot and Alonzo was smiling and flirting as well. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. Now those two would be flirting non-stop.

He then noticed it was starting to get dark. The other kittens and young queens, with the exception of Jemima, were laying down to get to sleep along with the rest of the tribe. Shaking his head Misto walked over to Jemmy and Alonzo and picked her up, and took her over to the other kits and young queens, setting her down next to Victoria. She and Vicki then began whispering excitedly. Munkustrap went over to talk to his friend Alonzo and then they went around to check on everyone, to make sure they were getting to sleep. Mistoffelees walked over to his pipe to rest and layed down once again to take one last look at the junkyard before he closed his eyes. He turned his gaze towards Jemima and Victoria, who had stopped talking and curled up to smiled at the sight of Victoria's peaceful face and also at the memory of helping Jemima figure out that she had friends that she could trust here in the Jellicle Tribe.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hidden Paw

Chapter 3-The Hidden Paw

Mistoffelees was dreaming of a beautiful white cat. He was chasing her through the outskirts of the Junkyard while she giggled, her laughter like the chiming of a bell. No matter how fast he ran he could not get any closer to the cat. Suddenly she stopped and turned around to face him, and he was able to catch up with her. As he sat down next to her he realized he could not take his eyes off of her beautiful face, as if he was in a trance. He reached out a paw to touch her but then he was suddenly awaken. As his dream dissappeared he opened his eyes to see that is was still very dark outside and that Tugger was shaking him awake. MIsto also noticed he looked very frightened.

"Tugger what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked, now very confused, trying to awaken properly.

"Cassandra and Exotica were out hunting and Exotica said that she sensed something. When Cassandra turned around to look, she saw Macavity and they both ran as fast as they could back to the junkyard." Tugger replied quickly and quietly, looking around.

Mistoffelees was fully awake now. He looked past Tugger to see Munkustrap, Alonzo,and Mungojerrie pacing around the junkyard, trying to make as little noise as possible. He gave Tugger a knowing look and then climbed out of the pipe into the open air. Munksutrap jumped when he sensed someone but then relaxed when he recognized it was only the tuxedo tom.

"Oh Misto its you. You scared me half to death. Did Tugger wake you?" Munk asked quietly.

"Yeah he said Cassie and Exotica saw Macavity." he replied, keeping his ears pricked for any unusual sound.

Munkustrap glanced around as well, his ears listenting intensly to the night. "Yeah they came running into the junkyard looking scared out of their minds. Once they had calmed down enough we asked what had happend and that's what they told us. I fully believe them too because I was wondering why my evil brother has been so quiet since the Jellicle Ball." he said glancing over at Tugger who was pacing around with Alonzo and Mungojerrie now, ready to protect the tribe at all costs.

Mistoffelees looked over to the kittens and saw the mystical twins Coricopat and Tantomile watching over the them, sitting still as statues. It seemed as if most of the tribe was awake, with the exception of the kittens, Teazer, and Victoria. As he looked at the shadows behind them his eyes narrowed when he saw something move in the shape of a cat. Without a moment's hesitation he pointed toward the place he had seen the movement and let out a bolt of his lightening, careful not to hit the kits. He missed the cat but ran over and saw the mysterious shape jump at the sight of Misto's magic. But the light from his magic had silouhetted the stranger enough for him to see who it was. While Mistoffelees blushed, he noticed he had woken the kits and young queens up and immediatly all the toms in the tribe were behind him, ready to fight. Misto turned red and said, "Sorry guys I thought it was Macavity."

"Well who was it then?" Demanded the calico tom, Mungojerrie.

"Sorry its just Skimble." he replied as the orange tom, Skimbleshanks stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the moon looking quite shaken.

"Ah Skimble its just scared us or I guess you scared Misto the most he even resorted to using his magic." said Munkustrap, walking foreward to greet his friend.

"Sorry Skimble I thought you were Macavity." Mistoffelees apologized.

"Why on earth would Macavity even be here? Bless the Everlasting cat you scared me!" he said in his strong Scottish accent.

"Two queens saw him not long ago while they were out hunting, that's why we are all awake. Well we weren't exactly all awake, Misto woke the kittens with his lightening." said Tugger turning to Mistoffelees with his eyebrows raised. He blushed again and made an apologetic face back at his uncle.

The kittens, who were obviously awake now, were looking around confusedly, trying to figure out what was going on. Victoria, sensing the tension and fear around her, immediatly ran over to Mistoffelees like a frightened Kit.

"Misto what's going on? Why is everyone awake?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Well Cass and Exotica were out hunting and they saw Macavity so Munk woke everyone up except for you guys. Then Skimble showed up unexpectedly and I tried ot hit him with my lightening because I thought he was Macavity and my magic woke you guys up." he explained to her quickly. Victoria looked around, still very frightened, grabbed Mistoffelees' arm, and held on tight. He did his best to try to comfort her while wondering about why it was him she had run to. Why not Plato?

He looked around to see Etcetera cowering by her mother, Jellylorum. Jemima was cowering beside Alonzo who holding her in his arms tightly, trying to calm her. Rumpleteazer was standing close to her mate, Mungojerrie, both of their ears pricked for even the smallest sound. Demeter was standing in the middle of the Junkyard by her older sister, Bombalurina. Very quietly she whispered, "Macavity's not there."

Munkustrap, Tugger, Plato, and many other toms were walking around the Junkyard, ready to fight if they had to. Cassie and Exotica were cowering by the mystical twins Coricopat and Tantomile.

Suddenly there was a sound of evil laughter, the mocking gesture of Macavity. Misto tensed up and held Victoria as she cowered against him in fear. The toms surrounded the kittens and younger queens, and Munkustrap ran over to protect his mate, Demeter. Suddenly the lights to the junkyard went out and with another menacing laugh, Macavity was gone. Sensing the danger had passed, Misto tried to calm Victoria saying that everyone was safe now and everyhting was going to be alright. But as Munkustrap was checking to see that everyone was accounted for, someone was missing.

"Jemima!" Alonzo shouted as he frantically ran around the junkyard in search of her. Other cats started to call her name and then the kittens started to cry, realizing Macavity must have kidnapped her. Seeing Alonzo panicking, Munkustrap ran over to his friend and tried to calm him down. Everyone watched as the brave black and white tom began to cry, tears falling from his eyes. 'He really does love her.' Misto thought sadly. Victoria was crying as well, Jemima was one of her best friends.

"Vicki look at me." Mistoffelees said putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face up so she could look at him. She was beautiful even when she was crying. " Calm down ok? We'll find Jemima no matter what is takes. I promise." he said gently, holding her in his arms as she sobbed. She slowely looked up at him again and in one swift movement she quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

He let go of her in shock and she padded over to her friend Rumpleteazer, who was still crying but calmed down a bit when her mate, Mungojerrie, tried to comfort her. She looked up at the sight of her friend and ran over to give her a hug.

Mistoffelees stood stock still. Had Victoria seriously just kissed him? Did she have a crush on him and not Plato as he had thought? These questions ran through his head as he stood there, surprised by this turn of events.

"Misto?" Tugger said softly as he walked towards him. As Mistoffelees looked up to see him he shook the thoughts from his mind and looked at Tugger with a bit of a bemused expression on his looked at him questionally but only held out his arms, and Misto accepted his hug.

"Tugger....." he said as he let go, "Do you think Victoria has a crush on me?"

Tugger looked surprised at the question. "Why do you ask that?" he said curiously.

"Well I kinda like her and when I told her everything was gonna be okay after Jemima dissapeared she - she kissed me on the cheek." Misto said quietly.

"Well from that little bit of information I would say she probably likes you but isn't sure if you like her. Or Maybe she likes another tom along with you and isn't sure who she likes better." Tugger said finally giving Mistoffelees a small smile.

He smiled back at him and said, "Well I promised her we would find Jemima, so I suggest we come up with a plan."

Munkustrap had overheard Misto and walked over. "He's right. We need to figure out a way to find Jemima." he said and the tribe began to gather around. He gave Alonzo a concerned look and then turned to face the gathering tribe. Since Old Deuteronomy was away, Munkustrap was now in charge.

"I know we are all frightened by this unfortunate turn of events but we must calm down if we are going to come up with a plan to save Jemima. Now all the toms come over here and we will discuss what to do. That includes you." Munkustrap added as he nodded to Mistoffelees.

Misto raised his eyebrows in surprise. Munkustrap wanted him to help find Jemima? But he had never been allowed to help with any plans for the tribe before. Coricopat, Mungojerrie, Tugger, Asperagus, Plato, Admetus, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Skimble, Alonzo, and Mistoffelees all gathered around Munkustrap while Bomba and Jelly helped try to calm down all the remaining members of the tribe. Misto glanced back at Victoria who gave him a puzzeled look in return before looking back at Munk, wanting to know why he had allowed him to help this time, unlike before.

"All right Tugger I can see you have something to say so lets hear it." Munkustrap said noticing Tugger looked agitated, as if he had something he wanted to say.

"Well I just wanted to state the fact that we have no idea where Macavity's lair is but I believe his son will remember the way." Tugger said with a shadow of a grin on his face as he looked expectantly toward the tuxedo tom.

Mistoffelees blushed. He should have known this was why he was needed this time. He was the only one in the tribe that knew he way to the Hidden Paw's lair, other than his brother Alonzo of course. But they also needed Misto because he had magical powers unlike Alonzo which might be needed if they were forced to face Macavity himself. He hadn't been there since he was a young kit but he sure remembered the way alright. He may only be a young tom but he had powers to rival his father's so he would be able to protect himself should the worst happen. He could summon things and cats as well like he had summoned Old Deuteronomy back at the last Jellicle Ball, but he knew he would never be able to summon his father. He would have to face him. Misto realized this was the only way to save Jemima and then remembered his promise to Victoria.

"Yes Mistoffelees. For the rest of the night we shall rest, but tomorrow morning we will begin out quest to my evil brother's lair. And you will lead us Misto." said Munkustrap and at these words the entire tribe, including the queens and kits, looked at him, some with surprise, others with approval, but his eyes sought out only one queen. He spotted her in the middle of the crowd, next to Teazer, and the look on her face worried him. It was a look of fear, not for herself, but for him. Maybe she really did care about him more than that of a friend.

As the tribe dispersed to try to rest for the remaining part of the darkness hours, Mistoffelees immediatly walked over to Victoria.

"Vicki what's wrong? You looked like a frightened Kit." He said as he held out his arms for her. She ran into his embrace and hugged him like she'd never see him again. Misto could see she was holding back tears, but as he hugged her warmly in return, the tears began to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. His heart panged at the sight of her misery and he tried to comfort her, wondering why she was so upset. After holding her for a few minutes, he said again, " Vicki won't you please tell me why you are crying? If you tell me maybe I can help."

"Well........I know you promised you would find Jemima.......but I.........don't want to see you.........get hurt...." she stuttered between boughts of fast falling teardrops. He looked into her eyes and and his eyes started to tear up as well. Seeing her like this made his heart almost break. He held back his tears though, he had to be strong for her sake.

"Vicki I promised you I would find Jemima and I'm going to hold to that promise. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"You swear to me that nothing will happen? That you'll bring Jemima and all the toms back safely?" she asked desperatly, clinging to him.

"I swear to you I'll bring them all home safely. We'll all be fine." he said hugging her close to him. He hoped he could hold to that promise, he did not want to break his word, especially not to Victoria. But he could make no guarentees. Tomorrow morning he would be leading the other toms to the lair of his evil father and Misto could only hope that they could all get back safely with Jemima so he could hold his promise to both her and the tribe.


	4. Chapter 4 Courage

Chapter 4- Courage

Mistoffelees awoke before dawn the next morning with a growing sense of tension in the in the pit of his stomach. He was very nervous about the idea that he would have to face his father for the first time since he had been a kit. Looking around the Junkyard he could see no movement, no one was awake yet. He guessed it would be light soon and no one had any reason to be awake before then.

He climbed out of the pipe and walked over to where Tugger and Munkustrap were sleeping on seperate sides of the tire, ready to to awake and fight if anything should happen. Their mates, Demeter and Bombalurina, had decided to sleep over with Cassandra and Exotica. As he approached his uncles, Munkustrap awoke at the sound of his footsteps. He tensed up, his fur standing on end, and then recognized the young tuxedo tom. He gave Misto a look of sympathy and understanding. Mistoffelees jumped up beside the silver tabby and Tugger awoke as well at this small sound along with Alonzo, who had been asleep nearby.

"Nervous?" Munkustrap asked Misto.

"Yeah, a little. I haven't seen Macavity since I was a kit, I never really knew him. And now I have to face him." Mistoffelees replied quietly, looking nervously up at Munk. He, Tugger, and Alonzo were all looking at him with pity in their eyes. They did not want to burden the young tom but there was simply no other way to find Macavity's lair and rescue Jemima. After sitting in the dark in silence for a little while, Misto noticed a few other cats were waking up as the sun began to rise. He saw Plato, Mungojerrie, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival walking over towards them. Having a sudden idea, Mistoffelees walked up to greet Plato.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Misto asked the older tom. Plato nodded and they walked a little way away from the others.

"What is it you want to talk about?"The fiery tom asked curiously.

"Well I've been really confused about a queen lately and I decided to ask you about it."

"What queen?"

"Well.......Victoria actually." Mistoffelees mumbled.

Plato smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Victoria? What's troubling you about her?"

"Uhhhh.....I'm just gonna say it.....are you guys like......together?"

"Together? You mean like mates? Of course not! Vicki's just a good friend of mine that's all."

"Just friends? Really?" the younger tom asked hopefully.

"Yes just friends. Yeah I spend a lot of time with her and everything but I don't like her like that. I know your a good friend of hers as well, she talks about you all the time. And besides I've noticed the way you look at her sometimes......." Plato said with a mischeivious grin. Misto blushed.

"But wait if you don't like Vicki who do you like then?"

"Well to be honest I've had my eyes set on Cassandra you see." Plato replied looking fondly over at the siamese queen.

Mistoffelees smiled. Maybe Plato didn't like her but....." But even if you don't like her like that, do you know if she likes you?"

Plato returned his gaze to the curious young tom and said. "I am not sure to tell you the truth. You would have to ask her that question yourself. However I do not believe it is me she likes." The older tom winked at him and he strolled off over to the other waking cats. Happy about this latest information, Misto padded back over to Munkustrap and Tugger.

Soon the everyone was awake and as Munkustrap began to address the tribe, Misto tapped Victoria on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. She gave him a curious look, but followed him to a corner of the junkyard.

"Vicki.....well I've been wondering this for a long time now, and talking to Plato helped a bit but........I really need to know something. Who is it that you have a crush on?" Mistoffelees said hesitantly. The white queen blushed and turned to glance at Plato who was talking to Cassandra, or flirting with her more like. Misto's heart sank.

"You like Plato don't you?" he said in a hurt voice.

"What? No, no Misto he's just a good friend and I'm happy he's found someone to be his mate."

"Well then who? Pounce? Tumble? Alonzo?"

"No Misto. Actually Etcetera's the one with the crush one Pounce. Electra's had her eyes on Tumble for a while now. And I think Jemima and Alonzo make the cutest couple. The tom I like is much cuter, sweeter, and much more mature than they are." Victoria answered, looking shyly into Misto's eyes. She was no longer blushing, just looking at him innocently with a beautiful smile on her face, and finally Mistoffelees believed her.

"Vicki.....I've wanted ot tell you this for a long time now........I love you." he whispered quietly, holding out his paw, hoping she would take it.

The white queen just looked at Misto's paw for a few seconds, seemingly paralyzed by shock. Slowely she grabbed his outstretched paw and pulled him into a tight hug. Very quietly she whispered in his ear,"Oh misto I thought you'd never say that, I love you too."

He pulled away form her a bit and looked into her bright blue eyes. There he saw what he had dreamed of so many times. She realy did love him. Her face gradually got closer to his and he gave a small smile before their lips met in a warm kiss. As they drew apart, they were both grinning and they walked back over to the rest of the tribe holding hands.

When they returned the whole trieb was now awake. Munkustrap glanced at Misto and Victoria, noticing them holding hands, gave a small smile, and then addressed the tribe.

"It will be light soon and then Mistoffelees will lead us to the Hidden Paw's lair. Queens and kittens will remain here along with Asperagus and Admetus. The rest of you meet me at the enterance to the junkyard when the sun rises."

The queens began to wander off and say goodbye to the toms. Tugger gave Bomba a swift kiss and then walked over to wait by the entrance for the sun to come up. Munkustrap looked fondly at his mate, Demeter. swiftly saying goodbye to her with a quick kiss. Teazer was with her calico mate, Mungo, and gave him a long heartfelt hug and a small kiss on the cheek, whispering him good luck in his ear. Plato, who had asked Cass out this morning, was also saying goodbye to the siamese the kittens Etcetera and Electra were teasing Pouncival and Tumblebrutus.

Mistoffelees pulled Victoria close to him, and she accepted his long loving embrace. "Good luck Misto. Remember your promise." she whispered to him before walking over to the other queens. He smiled as he watched her walk away and then turned to see Munkustrap trying to calm Alonzo, who loooked as though he was on the verge of another breakdown. He padded over to the two older toms, looking sadly at Alonzo.

"Let me talk to him." Misto said to Munk who nodded and stepped back as the young tuxedo tom began to speak. "Alonzo you're my brother so I hope you believe what I am saying, you need to trust me on this. I swear to you we will bring Jemima back safely. You must be brave though for her sake as well as your own. Macavity must not see you like this or he will have control over you if he realizes your weakness is your love for Jemima. You must hold yourself together if you want to save her." Alonzo looked up at him, his panic fading to be replaced by a look of determination. He nodded to Misto and then exchanged a quick glance with Munkustrap.

MIstoffelees smiled, glad to have helped his brother in his moment of need, and then looked to the sky to see the sun rising, slowely shedding light on the Junkyard. The time had come at last. Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Misto all padded over to join the other toms. Munk checked to make sure everyone was there; Tugger, Mungojerrie, Skimbleshanks, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Coricopat, Plato, Alonzo, Mistoffelees, and himself.

"All right Misto lead the way."

The tuxedo tom nodded and headed out of the junkyard with the toms following behind him. He turned towards the town, remembering clearly the way to the place of his birth. It must have looked a bit odd to humans seeing almost a dozen cats striding down the street in a tight packed group in broad daylight. Misto turned towards an alley between two stores on the edge of town. At the end of an alley the toms jumped a fence that lead into a dark forest, whose leaves were so thick that even though it was light outisde, underneath its branches it was as dark as night. Mistoffelees padded a bit more slowely and carefully into the darkness.

Suddenly there was an angry hiss from the darkness and Pouncival was bowled over by a black henchcat, one of Macavity's servants. The young tom ran his claws along the side of the cats glossy black head and it screeched in pain, running back into the shadows seeing it was clearly out numbered. Pounce was unharmed and he rejoined the group who were now listening warily for any more sounds. As they got closer to Macavity's lair, more sound sof cats could be heard. Mistoffelees noticed a building and signaled to Munkustrap that he wanted to check it out. The Silver tabby nodded and joined Misto at the front of the group with Tugger and Alonzo directly behind them and the rest of the toms followed directly behind them. As they approached the structure, the young magician spotted a broken window near the groundthat they could climb through. Munkustrap was first through the gap, followed by Mistoffelees, then Tugger, Alonzo and the rest of the toms.

Just as Mungojerrie came though, there came a hiss from behind him. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Plato were fighting a dozen black henchcats. Mungo, Skimble, and Coricopat immediatly ran back outside to help them and were soon engaged in the fight while Misto, Munk, Tugger, and Alonzo continued into the building, hoping the others would be ok.

As they wandered farther into the darkness of the structure, sounds could be heard from below them, on another floor. Munkustrap led the way down a staircase toward the sound. As they reached the basement they saw many cages, though only a few were occupied. The first couple held very beaten up henchcats of Macavity's and other furious creatures as well. As they neared the opposite wall of the room in the last cage by the wall was a very firghtened looking Jemima.

"Jem!" Alonzo shouted and ran over to her cage. He tried to open the door frantically but it was locked tight.

"Jemmy go to the farthest corner of the cage, I'm going to use my lightening to try to break the lock." Misto told her and she obeyed. When she was safely out of the way, Alonzo went over to her and held onto her small, frightened frame through the bars. The young magician stepped back a little and pointed towards the lock, sending a bolt of blue lightening at it. The lock shattered and everyone covered there faces from the flying debris, and when they looked again the lock was in many peices on the ground. Jemima immediatly ran over to the door and to her relief, it opened to her touch. She ran out of the cage and straight into Alonzo's arms.

Mistoffelees grinned at the happy site of seeing them reuntied and exchanged a glance of relief with Munkustrap and Tugger. Just then sounds of fighting cats could be heard coming down the stairs towards them. Down the staircase came Mungojerrie who was fighting three henchcats at once, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival who were fighintg side by side, Coricopat fighting a rather large henchcat on his own, and finally Plato fighting a large group of black toms with Skimble's help.

Munksutrap and Tugger joined the battle as soon as the group reached the bottom of the stairs, Munkustrap headed for the Big Cat fighting Coricopat and Tugger launching into the fight with Mungojerrie. Misto backed away form the battle and turned to look at Alonzo and Jemima. The frightened kit was clinging to him in fear, but Mistoffelees could see Alonzo was itching to join the battle so as to take revenge on the cats who had kidnapped Jemmy.

The tuxedo tom bounded over to the couple. "Alonzo go help them! I need to save my powers in case Macavity shows up. I'll keep Jemmy safe!" he told the brave tom. Alonzo nodded, kissed Jemima swiftly on the cheek, and ran to join the battle. Mistoffelees grabbed the kitten and took her over to a corner, away form the fighting toms.

"M-misto I'm scared. I don't want 'lonzo to get hurt......." Jemima cried as she cowered against him. "I was so scared when the lights went out in the junkyard and then all I remember was reaching out for Alonzo and instead I was grabbed from behind and then I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in that cage and when I looked up and there was M-macavity and he said he was using me to get back at the Jellicles and he knew by kidnapping me he could bring the Jellicles to their deaths......"

"Shhhhh.....Jem its ok we're all gonna be fine....don't worry about what he said to you....I promise we'll get out of this.' He was scared both for Jemima, himself, and all of his friends who were fighting for their lives. He held the young queen as she sobbed into his chest and he felt a strong feeling of hatred for the cat who was responsible for causing his best friend so much pain. "Jemima I swear to you we'll all get out of here safely." he said once again, hoping to calm her.

"Awwww now Mistoffelees do you really want to lie to a poor frightened kit?" came a voice from somewhere close by, a voice he didn't recognize. But he had a feeling he knew who is was. As the young tom turned around he saw his father for the first time since he had been a kit. He was a dangerous looking ginger tom and all the stories he had heard about this notorious villain ran through his head as he looked at him with a look of pure evil. It was the Napolean of Crime in the flesh.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

Chapter 5- Truth

At the sound of another voice Jemima looked up to see who had spoken and when she saw Macavity, she wimpered in fear and clung ot Mistoffelees, hiding her face again his chest. The young tom gently pushed Jemima behind him, to keep her out of Macavity's way. The monster was grinning at Misto, his black eyes boring into the young tom and he shuddered in fear. "Munkustrap! Alonzo! Anyone help!" he shouted.

Munkustrap was the first to turn and see the danger the kit and the young magician were in. Tugger was next to turn and they both bounded over to face their evil brother, hissing in anger. They would not allow this villain to harm the young cats. At the sight of their master, most of the henchcats retreated back up the staircase, leaving the injured jellicles.

Plato, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Coricopat, and Mungojerrie were all out of breath but seeing the black toms retreat, looked in surprise to Misto, hearing his cry for help. Alonzo was the last to see the Hidden Paw as he was delivering a final blow to a glossy black servant but when he did see the danger his expression turned from anger to worry as he saw Jemima hiding behind Mistoffelees.

Macavity turned to look t the two toms that had answered his son's cry for help. They were none other than his own brother's; Tugger and Munkustrap. He knew these two were the ones who had taken his son into the Jellicle Tribe when Misto's mother had tried to escape with him after already successfully bringing Alonzo to the tribe. She had left the kit a little ways outside of the junkyard, hoping a Jellicle would find them. Macavity did not believe Mistoffelees knew this story, the story of how his mother had died.

"Well isn't it father's favorite son, Munkustrap. And then my other show-off brother, The Rum Tum Tugger. If you two will excuse me, I have something I need to tell my son."Macavity growled. Turning back to the young tom he noticed the kit hiding behind him. "Ahhh well I see my bait worked But I guess Misto found a way of setting her free, just as he found a way to bring my dear father back at the last Jellicle Ball. Your powers must be very strong my son."

Mistoffelees hissed angrily at these words. "You're no father of mine! Munk's been more of a father to me than you ever were!"

"Well maybe I could have been a better father if your fool of a mother hadn't run off with you and Alonzo because she was so afraid I would kill him because he had no magical powers and she was scared you would become evil like me. Thanks to her, both of you grew up with the Jellicles instead of with me who could have shown you more about your powers, Misto, than anyone. How confused were you when you realized you could do things neither your brother, or the other kittens could do?" Macavity asked calmly, ignoring the hisses and snarls of his furious brothers.

Mistoffelees paused, shocked by Macavity's words. He had been quite confused and frightened when he had first discovered he had powers. Nobody knew what to do about them, so he had taught himself most of what he knew. The young tom looked into his father's eyes, but he saw no emotion in them, just cold balckness that seemed to bore into Misto's head. Frightened, he broke the gaze and glanced over his shoulder at Jemima who looked as if she might faint from being so scared. As she looked up he saw fear in her gaze but this fear was almost the same as he had seen in Victoria's eyes the night before. Her eyes held fear for both herself and him as well. Jemima was Mistoffelees' best friend, she didn't want to see him hurt.

"Didn't you ever wander who your mother was?" Macavity's voice brought his eyes back to the danger he was facing. " Your mother was a beautiful black queen with only one patch of white on her chest, a bit like you. But I should have known better than to love her. She might have acted as if she was evil like me, but I knew she really wasn't. I ignored this fact though, mesmerized by her beauty and thanks to that mistake you and Alonzo were raised by those bloody Jellicles. When she had you she tried to keep you hidden, hoping I wouldn't find out she had given birth to kit with magical powers. But she finally did acknowledge that you existed and I was much prouder to see that you had powers unlike her previous kit, Alonzo. I was planning on keeping him as just a spy or something, maybe bring him up here and then get him to spy on the Jellicles when he got older but your mother beat me to him, taking him to the junkyard and beyond my reach. She was punished for this, for losing me a very good servant but now I was wary of her, knowing she would try to do the same with you. Your mother was terrified I would bring you up to become an evil villian like I am, so one day she once again tried to escape, this time with the help of her other son, Alonzo. I sent him flying back to the Jellicles, badly wounded and traced down your mother, knowing you would be with her. You were still very young so I knew she wouldn't leave you on your own. But when I found her. she was on her way to the main part of the junkyard, trying to get there in time to ask for help, but she never made it. As soon as I saw her I sent a spell at her, killing her instantly. I searched nearby, but you were nowhere to be found. Angrily I began to search the outskirts of the Junkyard and when I finally did see you, it was too late. When I arrived in the clearing, I saw both of my brothers racing away, with a tiny black kit in Munkustrap's arms. Seeing that they were almost back to the other Jellicles, I knew it would be foolish to try and take on the entire tribe by myself, so I grudingly returned to my lair. That was the last I saw of you until a few weeks ago at the Jellicle Ball, where I caught a brief glimpse of you while I was scaring everyoen near the beginning of the Ball. I wasn't counting on your magical abilities being powerful enough to bring my father back when I kidnapped him, so you ruined that plan but it gave me an even better reason to try to get a hold of you so I kidnapped a young kit this time, knowing Munkustrap would bring you along to fight me if your powers were needed. Now I have you here in my grasp and you shall not escape again." Macavity finished his story.

All of the Jellicles stood still and silent with shock and surprise. Even Munkustrap and Tugger had stopped snarling to listen intently to their brother's story, remembering the young queen who had come to the Jellicles many times for help, bringing Alonzo to the tribe and then later, leaving Mistoffelees to them as well, though they hadn't known she had left him. But none of the Jellicles were as surprised as Misto himself. So his mother had been killed by this devil? And it was thanks to her that he and Alonzo grown up as Jellicles instead of henchcats of Macavity's? Suddnely another question entered the young tom's mind.

"Waot if Deuteronomy is your father and Tugger and Munk are your brother's who's your guys' mother?" he asked the ginger tom, who grinned in surprise.

"Do you not know? Our mother was none other than Grizabella the Glamour Cat."

Misto was a bit surprised at this news but had another question he needed to ask. "I'm curious now, what was our mother's name?"

"I don't see why it matters though I'm a little surprised your brother didn't tell you. Her name was Mystical."

Glad to have finally solved the mystery of who his mother had been, Mistoffelees gave a faint grin. But sudden;y the realization that he and Jemima were still in danger hit him. Macavity was grinning evilly again and suddenly Munksutrap could take no more of this. The sliver tabby jumped on the ginger tom, catching him off guard and throwing him to the ground. As the two brothers began to fight, the glossy back henchcats were returning as well, even more than before. The toms immediatly juimped back into battle, despite their injuries. Alonzo stayed back though and walked over to Misto and Jemima, who were cowering against the wall in shock and fear.

"Misto? Jem? Are you guys all right?" the patched tom asked in a concerned voice. Mistoffelees looked up at him and Alionzo could see that he was confused with all the information he had just recieved about their mother. " Misto I know you must be confused but you have to stay focused. Like you told me before we came, You must not let Macavity see your weakness or he'll use it against you. Keep yourself together and focuse on the task at hand." Misto nodded at his brother and then moved a little out of the way so he could embrace Jemima.

Suddenly there was a sound of a cat in extreme pain. Munkustrap had let out a screech as Macavity sliced open his side both with him sharp claws and a few sparks of magic as well. He fell to the ground and layed still. Mistoffeleess, Alonzo, Jemima, and many other cats turned to see this, and Misto could also see the toms were losing against Macavity's servants, there were simply too many of them. Tugger, seeing his brother fall, bolted furiously for the Hidden Paw along with Alonzo, leaving Misto wth Jemima once again. Both toms ran straight towards the napolean of crime, launching themselves int the air at him, claws extended and teeth bared.

"Oh no! Misto look!" Jemima squealed, pointing to Pouncival and Tumblebrutus who were both on the ground with a mass of black cats still heading towards them. Pouncival was bleeding profusly form many scratches and a deep gash in his arm. Tumblebrutus was still attempting to fight though he was down on his knees and Misto saw that his left back paw was twisted at an odd angle. Plato and Mungojerrie were still standing and attempting to fight with Coricopat sending a few spells at the toms as well, knocking quite a few unconscious, but they were losing.

Then there came a sound of many paws coming down the stairs to the cellar. Running into the scene came Bombalurina, Demeter, Cassandra, Exotica, Rumpleteazer, Jenny, Tantomile, Jellylorum, Etcetera, Electra, and last came Victoria followed by Asperagus and Skimbleshanks ( who had mysteriously dissappeared when Macavity had shown up. Skimble had bolted back to the junkyard to find help and ended up bringing the rest of the tribe.)

Seeing Tumble and Pounce on the ground, Etcetera and Electra immediatly bounded into the battle, clawing furiouslt at the glossy black cats' faces. Cassandra and Exotica followed them and were also engaged in the fight. Demeter's face was filled with worry when she saw Munkustrap lying on the ground close to where Tugger and Alonzo were fighting Macavity. She immediatly ran over to her mate and started licking his wounds, hoping he was still alive. Bomba, Jenny, Jelly, and Tantomile joined the battle with Asperagus and Skimbleshanks, Tantomile fighting side by side with her brother, sending spells at the henchcats, while the others fought with Plato and Mungojerrie, pushing the henchcats back up towards the staircase.

Rumpleteazer and Victoria however an over to Mistoffelees and Jemima. They both hugged Jemima quickly, happy to see that she was ok. Teazer briefly hugged Misto as well and then ran off to join the fight with Mungojerrie. Victoria turned Mistoffelees, and he was so very glad to see her. The tuxedo tom pulled the white queen into a heartfelt embrace and kissed her fully on the lips. For a moment everthing seemed as if the Jellicles would win but then suddenly Alonzo and Tugger were blown away from Macavity with a loud "BANG!" and they hit the wall and fell to the ground winded.

The Napolean of Crime's furious glare tuned to Misto, who was still holding onto Victoria and Jemima was standing behind them. An evil grin spread across Macavity's face as he looked at the the young cats. He raised one paw and Jemima was lifted into the air by his spell. Misto released Victoria to try to stop Jemima from floating, only to have Macavity raise his other paw, lifting Victoria into the air as well.

"Choose one Mistoffelees. The young kitten or the white queen, who I believe is very dear to you am I correct?" Macavity laughed. Misto looked in distress at the two queens floating high above him. How could he choose between his best friend and his soon-to-be mate?

"Let them go!" he shouted at his father. How could a cat be so evil as to want to harm two innocent queens? And why would he make his son choose which would survive?

"No Misto, You must choose. One will live, the other will die. It is your choice."

Looking frantically around for help, Mistoffelees caught Alonzo's gaze. The patched tom had a pleading look in his eyes, obviously wanting Misto to save Jemima, the queen he loved. The tuxedo tom shook his head slightly and then jerked it to the side a bit, trying to communicate his plan to the distressed tom. Alonzo, suddenly understanding what Misto wanted him to do, nodded.

Mistoffelees looked up at the two queens one more time before saying, "I choose Victoria." It pained him to see Jemima's look of total disbelief. He was going to let her die?

Macavity grinned once again and released the spell on Victoria, who fell right into Misto's arms. Then the Napolean of crime drew his hand back and thrust it out in front of him, the force of the spell sending Jemima flying towards the opposite wall. Alonzo immediately ran after her as fast as he could. As Jemima continued to fly through the air, Alonzo realized he would not be able to get to her in time. Fearing the worst, his eyes began to tear up, but he kept running, praying to the Everlasting Cat that she would survive.

Jemima slammed into the brick wall, and Alonzo let out a cry of pain as she screamed. He knew there was no chance of her surviving if she hit the ground as well. She was sliding down the wall at an alarming rate. He wasn't going to make it……

Suddenly the mystical twin, Coricopat, noticed the danger the young queen was in, so he left the henchcat battle to run over to her. Luckily he was much closer than Alonzo and Jemima fell right into Cori's arms. She was wimpering in pain, it seemed her right arm was broken. Alonzo was crying in relief when he finally reached them.

"Oh Bless the Everlasting Cat, you saved her Cori!" he cried, gently taking Jemima from his arms , and quickly embracing the mystical tom. He then made his way over to Misto and Victoria, carrying Jem in his arms, with Coricopat following behind him.

After catching his mate, Mistoffelees set her down and turned to face his father. The magical tom could feel power rising up inside him and as he looked into Macavity's eyes one last time he only saw mocking blackness, no love for his son, no sympathy or regret, nothing, Having learned enough from his father's gaze, sparks were tingeling at Misto's paws, and with one final emotion of complete hatred toward the ginger tom, he let out all of the built up energy and directed it at his father.

In his last moments of life, Macavity's expression changed to shok momentarily before he was blasted into the air by the giant silver ball of light and he crashed into the wall, breaking the stone, and then fell to the ground with a resounding thud. The Hidden Paw was dead.


	6. Chapter 6 Conclusion

Chapter 6- Conclusion

Feeling satisfied, Mistoffelees turned back to face Victoria. Her eyes were wide as stared at Macavity's body.

"M-misto how did you do that?" she asked, astonished by the power he had conjured.

"I'm not sure. All I kow is that I hated him more than anything for endangering you and Jemima and all that hatred turned to energy that just built up until I released it."

The white queen shook her head to clear i, and then suddenly, something Misto had said had reminded her......

She caught Misto's eye and saw that he was thinking the same thing. What had happend to Jemima?

They both turned to see Alonzo walking up to them with Jemima in his arms. To their relief they could tell she was alive, wimpering and crying in pain, but alive. Alonzo whispered something in her ear that seemed to calm her down, then he set her on the ground and she turned to face Mistoffelees.

"Misto....I thought....you were going to...." she stuttered. He understood what she meant. She had thought he was going to let her die.

"Jemmy I would never let anything happen to you, you're my best friend. I figured Alonzo would be fast enough to catch you."

Alonzo looked sheepish for a moment bofore saying,"Well actually Misto...its wasn't me that caught her. It was Coricopat."

As he said this, Cori stepped out from behind Alonzo, looking quite pleased with himself. Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow at Alonzo and turned his gaze instead to the mystical tom. "Well then I guess I have you to thank for saving Jemima's life. I don't have any words to express how grateful I am to you for saving her."

Coricpat only nodded and said, "You're very welcome Mistoffelees. I would not have left her to die, not if it was in my power to save her." Misto nodded and then quickyl embraced Cori. The mystical twin then gently hugged Jemima and nodded to Alonzo before rejoining his siter. As he looked around, Misto could see that all the black henchcats were either dead, or had run off after the death of their master.

He saw Cassandra helping Plato up off the ground where he had been knocked unconcious; Jenny and Jelly were helping clean Pouncival and Tumblebrutus's wounds telling them how bravely they had fought;Teazer was helpinf her mate Jerrie; and Bombalurina was filling in a very confused Tugger on what had happend after he had been knocked out.

Glad that everyone seemed to be ok, Misto then noticed a small group of Jellicles in the corner of the cellar, circled around......

"Munkustrap!" he shouted and with the rest of the Jellicles behind him, he ran over to see what had become of the silver tabby.

He was laying on one side, the other side had a deep gash that was bleeding heavily. At Jenny's orders, Mistoffelees conjured up a few towels to wipe up some of the blood and than bandages so she could bind the wound to help stop the bleeding. But even after it was clean and bound up, no one could wake Munkustrap.

"Oh no." Misto whispered, kneeling down beside his uncle who had been like both a father and a mentor to him. H ehad always seemed so invincible and now he lay on the cold stone floor, broken. Tears came to his eyes when time after time the Jellicles failed to wake him.

He looked up to see Munk's mate, Demeter, laying across his chest, crying and begging for him to wake up. It seemed as if all hope was lost when suddenly, a groan came from the silver tabby and Demeter got off of his chest in surprise.

Slowely, his eyes opened and the first cat he saw was Demeter. " Demmie, why are you crying?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Oh Munk! We thought you were dead!" she kissed him, happy that he was alive. Munkustrap then slowely turned to face Mistoffelees." Well tell me Misto, what happend to my brother?"

Misto grinned and said," He's dead. We won't have to worry about him anymore."

The silver tabby gave a weak smile and was gently helped to his paws by Demter and Tugger, the latter who was at last up to date on everything that had happend. Allof the Jellicles slowely started their journey back to the junkyard. By the time they had arrived, it was dark, but Jenny and Jelly worked tirelessly to clean even the smallest wounds. The only major injusries were the gash on Munkustrap's side, the deep cut on Pouncival's leg, Tumblebrutus's broken paw, and Jemima's broken arm. Everyone else had onyl cuts and scratches and would be just fine.

It took about a month for everyone to finally get back to their usual selves. As luck would have it, Mistoffelees and Victoria were officially considered mates and a few months later had two kittens. One was a pure black tom that they named Ares, and the other was a pure white queen they named Mytic, after Misto's mother. Both kittens were excited to find out that they had recieved their father's magical powers, and best of all Misto and Victoria were together, now and forever.


End file.
